Kate's Miracle
by BurningxRedxCaskett
Summary: This is wrong, this is all wrong...she wants her husband.


**Authors** **Note** : Hello all. I haven't really been writing much. While looking through my documents, I found this story. I don't know if it's going to be a multi-chapter or a stand alone piece. But I wanted to get it posted. I miss this show so much, and really wish we had gotten more than the few seconds we did of the Caskett family...but at least we got that little glimpse.

As always, reviews are love, leave some!

-Krystle

* * *

 **Kate's Miracle**

* * *

 _This is wrong, this is all wrong._

Beeping surrounds her, the smell of sterilization fills her senses. She blinks awake, looks around and tries to take a deep breath, but it burns in her chest. She wants her husband.

"Ri-ick," she rasps out.

"Katie," _that's not Rick._ "Katie, sweetie, look at me."

She turns her head to her right, and is met with the worried eyes of her father. "Dad. Rick-is he?"

"He's alive, Katie," Jim assures her, brushing her hair from her face. "Rick is alive and in recovery."

"Here," she says, looking up into her fathers eyes, begging him to get him in this room with her.

"I've already spoken to the doctors. As soon as Rick is ready to be moved, he will be in this room."

She smiles, for the first time since she's been awake, before succumbing to the pain medication in her system.

The next time she wakes, her father is not by her side and Rick's is the first voice she hears. "Kate, where's Kate?"

"Here," she says softly, "right here, babe." He turns his head in the direction of her voice and she can see the worry wash from his face once he sees her. Reaching her arm out as far as it will go, he does the same; their fingertips barely brushing. "So scared, was so scared, Kate," he whispers.

She wants to hold him. She wants to be in his arms. "Me too, babe. I love you so much, I'm so sorry."

"No, no apologizing," he says, looking into her eyes. "I knew what I was doing. Partners."

She nods, "Always, partners always."

Their small moment is interrupted by the doctor walking in. "Ah good, welcome back, Mr. and Mrs. Castle, you had us worried for awhile there. Especially you, Mrs. Castle."

"Why?" Rick questions. "What's wrong?"

The doctor looks over at Rick, "We thought we were going to lose them."

"Them?"

Again, the doctor nods, and squeezes Kate's good shoulder reassuringly, "Everything is fine, the baby survived."

"Baby?" Rick asks, thoroughly confused.

"Baby," Kate confirms, and turns back to him. "I was going to tell you when we got home, and then-"

"Caleb," he finishes.

"I got the message when I got back to the Precinct that day, just before you were abducted," she answers. "I'm so sorry, Rick. I put all of us in danger."

"But we're all okay," he says, then looks up at the doctor. "The baby is fine?"

"Perfectly healthy, I have the best Neonatologist on your case, Mrs. Castle. She will be following your pregnancy every step of the way."

"Can we see?" Kate asks. "Can we see with our own eyes that our baby is fine?"

"I don't see why that'll be a problem," the doctor agrees. "I'll go arrange it for you."

Kate turns to face her husband, "We're having a baby."

He smiles at her, "Kate, I'm so happy. I wish things were different and we weren't here, but I am thrilled."

"You're not mad I didn't tell you sooner?"

"No," he shakes his head softly. "You said you were going to tell me when we got home, and then everything happened with Caleb. How were you going to do it?"

"When we talked about kids last year, Alexis and I went shopping," she smiles thinking back on the memory with her step-daughter. "She had found this shirt and bought it. Said that you'd find it funny. So I hid it hoping that you wouldn't find it. I was going to change into it that day. I had just reached the dresser when I heard the first gunshot and you fall to the floor."

"What did the shirt say?" he asks, trying to keep her from going back to the day when they almost died.

She chuckles, "It's white and it says 'Bun in the Oven' with an arrow pointing down to my stomach."

Castle laughs, his daughter is more like him than she realizes. "That's funny."

"Lex and I thought so too," Kate says, her hand resting gently on her abdomen. "The moment I hung up, I cried. I've never felt so much love for someone, other than you, before in my life. I already love this little person so much, Rick. Is that crazy?"

He shakes his head. "No honey, it's not."

"You were right," she says, looking over at him. "It's like lightening."

"Oh Kate, just wait until he arrives," Rick smiles, closing his eyes, the image of looking down at their new baby resting on Kate appearing in his mind. "It's going to hit you all again, only magnified tenfold."

"He? What if its a girl?"

"He, she, both, I don't care as long as we get a healthy baby after nine months."

"Whoa, wait a minute, 'both'?"

"You never know, twins run on my mothers side of the family."

"Richard Castle so help me God, if you knocked me up with twins-"

"Twice the love, Mommy."

Kate smiles, her eyes lighting up, and tears forming. "I'm a mommy."

Rick nods, "Yes you are, and I'm a daddy."

"Again." They say in unison.


End file.
